You're Mine
by ThisIsMyPenNameMINE
Summary: A kind-of short thing I came up with out of no-where. No summary, check it out. Flames accepted. Be sure to comment! Based some point in GG5.


**_I've been super busy, my other story should be updated this weekend, and a new one should be posted. Enjoy this! c:  
_**

* * *

His lips pressed against hers in a rough, unexpected kiss. It was a silent, meaningful moment, all still but the two, lips locked. "You _don't _understand," he whispered harshly, pulling back from the kiss, leaving a small space between them- so small, she could still feel the heat of his breath on her lips. "I almost _lost _you, you almost _died._" He hissed, placing his hand on the back of her head to push their lips back together.

Zach's eyes closed as he pulled Cammie closer to him. To verify that this moment was real. That he wasn't dreaming. She was gripping the collar of his shirt, just beneath his hair, where he could _feel _her fingers brushing slightly, tickling him. Why she seemed to cloud his senses didn't make much sense to him, he felt as if she were a drug- and he was addicted. She was nothing special. She didn't have any outstanding features- yet everything about her was outstanding.

In a sudden movement, Zach pinned Cammie to the wall behind her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Zach," she finally whispered, voice cracking, and he could hear the troubles she had faced- and was still facing. He pulled back from her neck, looking back into her eyes, then scanning her face, taking the image in. She moved her hands, so that they would cup his cheeks, and pulled his face back down to hers.

He pulled back quickly, taking a step back and releasing her from his grip. "No, I can't do this. _I can't lose you again!" _He hissed, gaze darkening as he faced Cammie again, letting out a ragged breath. She looked confused. And hurt. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, letting out another breath. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-" he cut off suddenly, turning and stomping away. Cammie ran after him though, gripping his elbow in her hands, but he simply pushed her off.

"Zach? What's wrong?" she asked, innocence lacing her words- even after what she had been through! She could still be so innocent- so unknown to the harsh world. He was envious, he wanted to be like that, to care about someone without feeling they might be dead tomorrow. Or worse. He ignored her question, instead picking up his pace. It was a petty thing to do, he knew that, but he couldn't handle losing her _again_. Not knowing where she went. If she was okay.. Who she was with. It _killed _him, and he could only find comfort in _Bex _who he hardly liked in the first place.

She wasn't a big help either. And seeing Cammie's face when he came back- he felt like a bad guy all over again. Except, he didn't have the boys with him this time. He was alone. He didn't have _anyone_. And now, he felt as if he couldn't even have Cammie. "Zach?" It was practically a begging tone, she was _begging _him to listen. To tell her what was wrong. Because, she felt the same way he did. As if she had no one. Yet, it seemed _everyone _cared about her. Tried to find her- to bring her back unscathed.

He stopped suddenly, and he could feel her run into him, he ignored that though, grabbing hold of her shoulders, grip tight and tense. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back into his. "Cammie.. I couldn't stand losing you again. You don't understand what I went through- how _hard _I tried to find you. Do you know how many sleepless nights I went through? Small clues that would disappear before I had a chance to follow them? I tried _so _hard.. but I failed! I wasn't able to help you when you needed saving! And.. and I almost lost you because of it!"

He knew his tone was desperate, trying to make her understand, but he couldn't seem to stop talking, shaking her slightly, trying to emphasis his point. "And.. if that were ever to happen again- I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I'm supposed to know these things- to be able to understand them better than anyone, she's my _mother!_" The word was harsh and strained, leaving Cammie to feel more ashamed then she had felt ever before. She _could've _brought Bex, taken Zach up on his offer- she even could've had Liz help her- or Macey, they all would- without question. But, she felt as if she had to do this on her own.

"You can't ever do that to me again, Cammie. You _can't! _You're mine, Gallagher Girl. And you need to understand that."


End file.
